megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forneus
Forneus is a demon in the series. History According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Forneus is the thirtieth spirit listed in the Goetia. He is a Great Marquis of Hell with twenty-nine legions under his command, partly comprised of the order of angels and thrones, and appears as a sea monster. When summoned, he can make men well-versed in rhetoric, give him a good name, teach him foreign tongues, and make him trusted by friend and foe alike. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Brute Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fallen Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Fallen Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Fallen Race *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Fallen Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Futenshi Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana *''Persona 5: Hierophant Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fallen Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Forneus is the first boss, fought in the Hospital when the Demi-fiend reaches the exit. A Decarabia in Shibuya claims to be Forneus's friend and is annoyed by the latter's supposed tardiness, although there is no given explanation for their friendship. ''Shin Megami Tensi: Strange Journey Redux'' Forneus is the boss of the Fourth Sphere of the Womb of Grief. He swears to avenge Amon by fighting Alex, but chooses to settle with the protagonist when he makes it to Forneus before she can. Forneus's attacks are mainly physical and ice-based. His signature Death's Bite hits random targets 4 times, and he telegraphs this by using Charge. Once he hits half health, he unleashes Abyssal Prison, which is a field effect that lets him auto-cast Abyssal Scream at the end of every turn for 3 turns, inflicting Fear across the party. Despite all this, he shouldn't be so tough. At this point, if one has been diligent with gathering D-Sources, Luster Candy and Debilitate should be easily acquired. His weakness to Gun skills makes it easy for the protagonist to constantly exploit his weakness. Fight conservatively, though, as the protagonist gets into another boss fight immediately afterwards. After his defeat, Forneus surrenders the Fourth Fruit. He also becomes available for fusion and unlocks the way forward. Forneus's fusion requires Decarabia, Kikuri-Hime and Sui-Ki. He leaves behind the Spotted Leather forma, which is used to create the Sub-App Co-Op Enhance C, which allows Co-Op attacks to trigger on critical hits. Shortly after he retreats, though, Alex appears and attacks the protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Forneus appears regularly in the early story missions as a boss and as support for demons such as Eligor in his boss instance. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Forneus appears in the 3DS remake as a demon unlocked in Nemechi's cat form and can be purchased for 100 D-Souls. He is the earliest demon available with access to Makakaja. ''Persona 3'' Forneus can be obtained via fusion, or through Shuffle Time in the second block of Tartarus, Arqa. The special non-mythological relationship with Decarabia is rendered again in this game, in which these two personas are able to perform a combo skill called Best Friends. ''Persona 5'' Forneus is the seventh Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Rhetorician of the Sea." He is one of four Personas to learn the Survival Trick passive skill and the only source of the Evade Psy skill. When itemized with an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Forneus yields the Masukunda skill card. Forneus also appears as the second boss of Shido's Palace, and is the manifestation of one of Shido's allies, a . ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Forneus will appear after defeating lone Isoras in the northern tunnels of the Samsara Tunnels. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Summonable Demon = |-| Boss = ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Persona 4= |-| Golden= ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *Kazuma Kaneko made his design look like a manta ray because the manta ray are sometimes known as "devil fish;" Forneus appears as a sea monster. The demon's skeletal structure, namely its spine and forelimbs, also bear a distinct resemblance to a human body. Category:Goetia Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Magician Arcana